narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sandstorm of Souls
"Gramercy, mine dearest cousin! 'Tis truly honorable to hast thee by mine side." Saimei told Chiyoko with affection as she phased through the portal into the warm winds of the high noon desert roads, "But I'm curious, wherefore didst thou leave a chakra version of thyself behind in the palace?" Listening to Saimei's question, Chiyoko responded accordingly. "It will take care of things in another place, Saimei." she verbally said before communicating with her cousin telepathically. "Saimei, since identifying him from Earth's exosphere, I can sense him approaching now." She said, activating her Byakugan and clearly seeing the mans face, gaining info on him. "My Empress, I can summon troops at your first command." Teronia said as he made his away to Saimei's side. "Mine judgment betokens me such an action won't be behoveful. I shall personally take care of Uncle Dearest." Saimei replied, turning her head from Teronia and into the skies. "So be it, My Fair Lady. But I will assist you in anyway I see most beneficial to our cause." Teronia replied once more. "Fair enough." Saimei replied while still scanning the skies, this time activating her Byakugan. The rays of the sun beamed down upon the heated desert. Bullets of sweat leaked for the pores of Seika, the strong winds howled in the ear. He glanced back to check on the strangers behind him. Though they seeming to be holding out well despite being in the godforsaken desert for hours now. Seika himself seemed to be fine, but he didn't know how long the others would last. Merely a few miles from there destination, the view of the Wind Village was visible for all to see. Suddenly, Seika's attention was grasped by his inner conscious, informing him of what would lie ahead. And as he neared the trio, he began to wonder who they were.. Saimei analyzed the newcomer's chakra with her dōjutsu, confirming this man indeed possessed a great deal of Hagoromo's chakra, as well as being a direct descendant of the Sage's son and Saimei's cousin, Indra, "I can see wherefore Uncle chose thy body to house his own essence, but I am tempted to say ye art not Uncle Hagoromo." Saimei immediately questioned the man. Chiyoko looked on as the man approached nearer. "Saimei, I hope you have a plan..." she thought, not wanting to resort to her own actions to do the task at hand, but deciding to take action anyway if needed. Looking at him, she could see her uncles chakra radiating off of the young man, appearing the same as it did centuries ago. Ascending into the air slowly, Chiyoko neared the man from a great distance. Uhh." The man started, looking about the terrain before, glancing back at the young looking woman. The words that stuck out mostly were "Uncle Hagoromo". Seika halted the groups movement as he advanced alone, stopping several meters from where she stood. Falling into his subconscious mind, Seika stood before his spiritual master. "You mind helping me with this?" He joked, looking to the elder for answers. "These two women before you are the daughters of my siblings, Hamura and Chiyo." "Your nieces.." Seika concluded, looking over to the taller one then at the man that stood beside Saimei. Returning his attention back to Saimei, Seika offered a simple greeting. "Hello, I am Uchiha Seika. And I take it that you're the niece of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki?" "Thou art correct. I am Ōtsutsuki Saimei. Lastborn of Ōtsutsuki Hamura. I wish to speak with the man currently within thee." Saimei replied, her expression neutral while she contacted Chiyoko telepathically, "Chiyoko-chan, pray hold on. Thither is nay need fer violence as of yet." Chiyoko acknowledged her cousins request and stopped her ascent before quickly descending down to her side, stopping just above the ground. The mam bore a emotionless facial expression, as the second niece descended to the ground. He couldn't shake his feeling of uneasiness about the unfolding predicament. It all seem to be so set up. Two of the Legendary Sage's kin out in the middle of the Wind country, basically awaiting for his arrival. If in they seemed harmless, Seika had been in many encounters where he had been backstabbed at a single moment's notice. From such traumatic experiences, he learn to be on guard even when it's not necessary. "I don't see why not." Seika finally answered not moving from where he stood. Closing his eyes. Seika began to focus his potent energy to his eyes, activating his infamous dōjutsu. And with its activation, Seika's pupil dilated and began to spawn ripples from the center which traveled to the corners of his eyes. And in the two most inner rings, six tomoe aligned perfectly radiating a bright teal hue. In order to grant her request, Seika would have establish even the slightest of eye contact; bringing her with him into the depths of his mind. Shortly after establishing eye-contact with Seika, Saimei closes her eyes and enters his subconscious; a black void with an unremarkable "floor" beneath their feet. Ahead of her were Seika, who stood beside the Sage himself, who had his back turned towards Saimei, "...Uncle!" Saimei said, a deep nostalgia affected Saimei, clearly visible on her facial expression and wide eyes. The last time Saimei saw her Uncle alive was when she was but a child. Her father and the Sage were close, as he used to visit her and her siblings often, and not even his funeral did she attend due to her later role in the Western Empire. All these memories came flushing back to the young Ōtsutsuki, almost causing tears to well up in her eyes, which she managed to hold back for now. "Saimei. Thou hath barely aged a day since thou had made a mark upon thy eyes. What doth brings thou upon this vast mind scape?" Hagoromo asks. His knowledge of his surroundings is more than apparent, his realizations that he has been residing within the confounds of Seika's mind. But seeing Saimei's visage was like looking into the past to him, how he spent much time with the children his brother had bore. "Prithee tell thy. How hath thou been since that fateful day, thy child?" Hagoromo asks, the orbs on his back floating peacefully as he sits there, still and at ease with a shakujō gripped in his hands. Seeing Seika look at the two, as well as his eyes transfiguring themselves as they activated, Chiyoko knew Saimei was elsewhere. Deciding to traverse the boundaries of space-time itself, Chiyoko projected an astra into the pure land, instantly being within her cherished uncles presence, while Chiyoko herself remained in the world of the living. Communicating with her uncle through her astra remotely, her uncle wouldn't be able to see her, be he would be able to sense her within the area. Able to sense and communicate with Saimei telepathically, she could hone in to her uncles spirit to hear Seika, should he speak. "Dear Uncle Hagoromo, its been exactly 2 weeks, 4 days, 5 hours and 27 minutes since I last spoke with you. How have you been?" Chiyoko asked the man she learned the art of Ninshu from with a smile. "Uncle Dearest, 'tis an immeasurable honor to see thee once again!" Saimei bowed with great respect before her Uncle, "If I don't misunderstand thy words, then thou wilt already wot wherefore I requested an audience with thee." "Chiyoko. Thou hath learned much in the ways of Ninshu 'Tis without doubt that thou art listening to the conversation thy and Saimei are currently undergoing." Turning around to face Saimei, his eyes project a tone of sincerity, a smile upon his aged face. "There is much to speak about, thy am sure. Thy have been privy to the events transpiring amongst the world. But thy have no vision to see it other than through the eyes of thy host. Regardless, we must make haste with these conversations. Thy have many fears that there wilt be events most dark. Thy hath felt the presence of an unforgettable evil, and thy am sure thou hath as well." The sincerity on Hagoromo's face turns to a more serious demeanor as he looks upon the mind scape. Delving into Seika's memories, he projects what Seika has seen before, the places the Zetsu have begun to invade. "This threat is spreading at an unsurpassable rate. It willn't be long before they begin to control the entire world, thy fear. Thy fears they will bring about untold destruction upon the world, like they hath once before." Seika stood aside Hagoromo as he and Saimei greeted one each other, his face still bearing the look on nonextant emotion. Hearing the other's voice startled him slightly as he wondered how'd she had been able to listen in on the conversation despite not being within Seika's mind itself. Something that brought even more uneasiness onto his shoulders. Though he had been listening as the two chattered, Seika would find himself lost in their words; not being able to fully process what they were saying. My goodness.... He thought to himself as Hagoromo explained the current state the world would be falling towards. Chiyoko looked on as the conversation transpired. She patiently waited for a decision to be made regarding the situation. "Mine dear General Teronia hath already counseled me on this matter, all the reason wherefore I require Grandmother's chakra. I will cleanse this world of conflict and those vile shinobi that defile the chakra thou so generously bequeathed to them! Pray, understand mine cause, Uncle Dearest!" Saimei pleaded with the Sage, still bowed before him. "Thou wish to cleanse the world... by burning it. This is not what we were raised for. The intentions of thy mother were dark and cold, 'tis why thy and thy brother sealed her all those years ago. To possess her power would be to repeat history. Thy would be sealed like thy mother was. Failure to learn from history dooms thouself to repeat it. Thy predicted the events that would transpire upon passing thy teachings of Ninshuu. 'Tis a turn of events that fate itself predicted. The day thy try to attempt to destroy the world will be thou undoing, just as it was for thy mother." Hagoromo was always privy to Saimei's intentions, having watched her with a careful eye more than she realized. "Thy am aware that thou hath absorbed the souls of thou brothers in thou pursuit for power. Thou actions are slowly mirroring Kaguya's more and more. Peace by force is responded in kind by force. Thy am afraid thy cannot help thou, for thy hath no intentions of releasing thy mother once again." Looking upon her face with great disappointment, he turns his back to her once again, awaiting her retort. Taking in her grandfathers answer loud and clear, Chiyoko's expression turned to one of dismay. In Kaguya's Dimension... Chiyoko's clones arrived in its personal dimension before meditating on the memories of Kaguya. sorting through the vast memories Upon taking a more in-depth analysis within her very own obtained memories, the clone identified two now clan members, who perished in nearly . These shinobi were stated to have been more powerful than Kaguya herself due to their battle prowess. With their resurrection in mind, they would prove valuable assets in the upcoming battle against Black Zetsu, and even Kaguya herself, should she be revived, as well as the Shinobi Union. In the Main World, Almost 5 Miles from Sunagakure... Chiyoko made up her mind in that instant. Ceasing her astra from her uncles location, it flew off into the pure land, as if in search of something, though her Hagoromo, Seika, nor Saimei would know this. With her eyes locked on Seika, Chiyoko prepared herself as the astra in the pure land secured exactly what she needed to bring her plans into fruition. Despite barely being capable of understanding what she was saying, Seika could fully read Saimei's intentions. Not coming as much as a surprise to the man. He chuckled lightly, taking minor steps toward the young empress staring into her eyes. "I must say.. I'm not very surprised at all. You Ōtsutsuki all seem to want to rid this world of war and cease humans from weaponizing chakra by weaponizing it and using to oppress and establish what you claim as " order"or "peace".. Wanting to obtain power similar to your grandmother, as Old man Sage said; it mirrors her. To Kaguya, her intentions were the same as yours. To end war and human conflict. She did so singlehandedly. With her power, essentially your want to do the same. Though your intentions may be pure, your way of going about them are not. If you truly want to end this war, then join the Shinobi Union. And together we can finally get rid of Kaguya and Zetsu for good. However, if you deny then there is nothing more we can discuss. You've received your uncle's answer and you've received mine. What will you choose to do?" "Thou misunderstand me! I doth not wish fer oppressing humans! What Grandmother Dearest did was misguided, but nay longer will the same misprision be commited. I wish to recreate history, one whence the only repeating aspect, is dateless, everlasting peace!" Saimei pleaded once more, "Pray, Uncle! Entrust thy Ninshū and Six Paths to me, lest mine brothers' sacrifice be fer naught!" Saimei fell to her knees on the verge of tears, her hands clasped together under her chin and a frightening hopeless stare that fell upon Saimei's visage as she looked towards the Sage of Six Paths, apparently ignoring Seika. "It is obvious thou wilst not take no for an answer. Very well. But thou must prove thouself to thy. Prove that thou can use thy power. Seika. Thy want thou to test Saimei's power. See if she is worth of obtaining thy power. I want her to prove thy right, that her deeds will only bring darkness upon this world once again." With a sigh, Hagoromo looks towards Saimei once again before turning his vision away once more. Seeing as the woman completely ignored his statement, Seika also sighed, containing slight frustration as he unfolding his arms. His white eyes looked over to the woman before he snuck a glance at the Sage beside him. "Whatever you say. Even though I don't agree with this. I haven't questioned any of your decisions thus far.. I'll continue to stand by your choice. But you and I both know how this is going to end." And with their minds made up, Seika and Saimei returned to the physical world. In all of this, the group of Amegakure Ninja wished in confusion at the two groups were seeming in a staring contest. Saimei opens her slightly teary eyes and stares at Seika for a moment, "If that is how thou wish it, Uncle Dearest. I will showcase thee mine resolve!" By placing her hand in front of her with the palm up, she suddenly materialized Hamura's own shakujō, clenching her fist around the middle shortly after and preparing herself for battle, "We shouldst end this yarely, shinobi. If thou despises violence, thither be nay need fer moore words." "M'lady...!" Teronia called from behind. "Teronia, Chiyoko, I beg of thee, doth not interfere with mine labor! But I only ask this, doeth not let anyone else interfere in return!" Saimei spoke with determination, her Byakugan activating at the end of her sentence. "Very well, My Empress! Your wish is my command!" Teronia bowed courteously before jumping inhumanely high and landing heavily between Seika and the Ame-nin group. He slammed his hand on the floor and summoned several undead soldiers to his side, "If any of you wish to interfere with Her Holiness, you'll have to go through me first!" Much to her displeasure, Chiyoko put aside her wants and acknowledged her cousins request, jumping back several hundred feet to observe the battle. "Seika, what the hell is going on?" Akira yelled. "Don't leave us in the dark." "Do you know these woman?" Michi asked, his perception indicating that the Ame group was miles out of the loop on their current situation. "I'm so confused." Garyū said scratching his head in confusion as they were surrounded by what appeared to be undead soldiers. "Don't worry... This woman across wants to ensure no one interferes with our battle. It's a little complicated. I'm sorry to leave you guys in the dark.. But I'll explain as soon as this is over.." After speaking, Seika's took and erect stance as he snap his fingers. In a puff of white smoke, the man's entire attire was suddenly changed. From wearing his business to being dressed in camouflage cargo pants, his usual black combat boots and a dark sweat compression shirt that visibly showed his defined muscular figure. "I haven't wore this in a while." He laughed slightly looking over to Saimei. "Alright, princess. Let's see what you can do." Already having spotted Seika's chakra points with her Byakugan, Saimei proceeds to raise her left hand in front of her. From the tip of her fingers, boney bullets start to emerge and are quickly released at great speeds towards Seika's chakra points. "Shikotsumyaku, huh? I've never dealt with that before." Seika uttered, bringing his hand back in a quick motion. Using the air provided by the atmosphere around him, Seika forced his hand outward, releasing pressurized air. Which in turn, deflected this finger bullets with relative ease, knocking them into the sand. "Aww. This reminds me of the first training session with Kiyoshi." The man chuckled, sharing his sudden sense of nostalgia. Saimei clenched her left hand and stomped the ground ahead of her, causing several bone pillars to emerge from the ground around Seika, which would likely impale him if he tried to jump away right now. These structures would also prevent him from escaping conventionally. From the ground emerged want appeared to be pillars of bone, the man chuckled lightly as they formed closely by his body, attempting to restrain and restrict any movement whatsoever. From which, he attempted to make no immediate reaction. But after a few moments of silence and of seemingly being trapped, the man would then casually stroll from his bone prison. Looking at the woman with his lips pressed with an awkward fashion, encouraged Saimei to keep the attacks coming by waving hand toward himself. Saimei noticed, with her Byakugan, the chakra focusing on Seika's eyes as he phased through her bone prison and the chakra on his body essentially disappearing without trace, only to return later as he deactivated the technique. This implied Seika was able to transport his own body somewhere else with his dōjutsu, meaning any attempt to contain or even physically harm him from a distance were completely futile. Saimei didn't respond to the man's taunts and instead kneeled on the ground with her father's shakujō placed on her lap, "Thou aren't taking Uncle Dearest's trial seriously, art thou? If thou thinks I shall continue mine assaults with nay rime 'r reason, then I won't feed thy enjoyment fer violence any longer." Saimei spoke with a tinge of disappointment in her voice. Seika's chest rose and fell from his sighed breathing, his face was void of preexisting emotions. "Hm." The man made a noise. "Alright." He said before clenching both his fists tightly. And with that, the man began to move the potent energies of body onto the physical plane. The sheer force in which it was released caused the wind to blow in all directions, radiating within from Seika. Applying more mental energy to the mix, he controlled movement of the exerted chakra, the man began to manipulate the directions it flowed in, causing the chakra to spiral upward into the air. The grounds below would suffer tremendous shaking terrors as the earth and sand around too began to spin around the him. His white eyes appeared to be relaxed, empty of all conscious thoughts. The winds and debris came to an abrupt halt just before it began to rain... "Here I come." The man uttered a light warning to the woman, telling her to get on guard. For when she did, Seika proceeded in the initial trials of his assault. Making nothing short of excellent use of the Body Flicker Technique, Seika would suddenly vanish from sight, only to reappear to Saimei's left flank with an orb of water float just above his right hand. With his left hand extended and its palm facing the going woman, Seika sought to retract his left arm while extending his right; deliberately commanding the orb to outstretch toward Saimei in a whipping fashion. Saimei stood unflinching and her expression remaining stoic in the face of Seika's demonstration of chakra control as her silver-white hair and clothing danced around her with the strong winds caused by her opponent; it was to be expected from Hagoromo's chosen one, after all. Witnessing the chakra movements with her Byakugan, Saimei narrowed her eyes and managed to quickly react to Seika's first attack, clenching her left hand around her shakujō and quickly lunging with it at Seika; should it hit Seika, the tremendous impact caused by it would send the man flying many feet back while tumbling violently on the ground. In the event of her lunging attack, the woman's weapon clashed with Seika's own waterwhip. Because of water's known versatility and ability to change course in a moment's notice. Seika would use this to his advantage from the clash and command the water to expand and latch itself onto the weapon and travel up the woman's arm. Once her arm was engulfed by the water, Seika would command it to decrease in temperature freezing her arm. If successful, Seika would leap night until the sky, to eventually pull her with. As Seika jumped into the air dragging Saimei along with him, Saimei gave a very light smirk and used her Ice Release on the ice so conveniently placed on her arm by Seika himself, manipulating it into several jagged spikes in Seika's direction. Seika would likely not have enough time to dodge it physically if he wasn't expecting her Ice Release, at least not without some scratches. Otherwise, he would be grievously perforated by the ice spikes. Actually facing in Saimei's direction, Seika would actually take notice of the ice spikes coming toward. Not wanting to waste unnecessary effort on countering, Seika chose to rely on the Deva Path to quickly repel the projectiles with no difficulty. To continue his assault, Seika would force himself to be a tad more aggressive with his next course of action. Using the rain drops that fell, which continued to fall soaking the clothes of everyone present. Seika would call upon this water to further established his grip of Saimei. The water contained on Saimei's wet clothes began to grow and before long, the woman would find her entire body swallowed in a pool of water. "It's time for you to get serious." Seika encouraged. With the whip connect to the bubble, Seika began to twirl the water prison in circles; building in momentum to create a giant typhoon. After a few seconds, the man threw his arm in the direction towards the ground, forcing the water prison to follow. Taking note of the water the man effortlessly controlled at the whim of his will, Chiyoko merely erected a field around herself that consumed the water, without any potential harm to herself. Growing slightly more impatient as the test went on, Chiyoko remained in place and collected. Despite this, should her cousin be harmed, she would interfere without warning. The water prison containing Saimei collided with the ground, causing a large quantity of water and wet sand to splash all over the area. From the small crater, Saimei rose to her feet completely unharmed; one could argue the worst that happened to her was her wet clothes. The expression on Saimei's face remained stoic for the most part, apparently unfazed by anything her uncle's chosen has thrown at her so far. Without a word, Saimei raised her left arm towards Seika, the remaining water from the last attack quickly formed a barrier around her and a giant water dragon shot towards Seika at an alarming speed. The infectious rainwater that poured from the clouds above, soaking the entire area. Each droplet contained a piece of the man's chakra. Giving him an array of attack patterns as well as distances which he'd use to combat. Using the water from above and below, Seika would use a single snap to place his action in motion. And in that moment, the waters around them began to rotate. Each moment that had passed, the waters would increase in both mass and speed. Similar to the display of water prowess that happened mere moments ago, Seika commanded the water to spiral into the siri, establishing contact with the clouds. The water dragon would have been swallowed in the massive spout, which now headed straight for Saimei. Taking notice of the incoming water spout, Saimei heavily tapped her shakujō on the ground, causing wind to quickly build around her in a very similar rotating fashion, eventually causing a similarly large wind typhoon which she sent towards Seika's water spout. In addition, Saimei once more moved her shakujō eloquently and pointed one of the ends towards her typhoon, blowing a fine stream of fire into it and causing it to become a powerful fire cyclone. The clash of both tornadoes caused the whole area to fill with steam as they canceled each other out, rendering visibility nill for those without special eyes. As the area was soon engulfed in a thick mist, Seika sought to continue his assault in a different fashion than his previous attempts. Building the energies of his body once again, the man suddenly took off in a dash of godly speed. With much mighty strength behind him, the heavens and earth parted to make room for the magnificent contender. The grounds trembled viscously, with enough strength to cause the unsuspecting people present. It was as if the sands below possessed a mind of its own, traveling up Saimei's legs while pulling her downward to ensure she didn't have an easy escape. A surge of power and the undoubtedly loud whistle of wind, a modified shuriken of massive proportions sliced through the air moving with a speed identical to Seika's own. Whilst, it would be noted that the man was no longer present on the battlefield. Sensing the sand trying to pull her legs, Saimei quickly tapped the ground with her shakujō, forcing the earth to back down immediately. The whistle of wind also gave away the large wind shuriken, which could've otherwise hit her; Saimei dodged the shuriken right at the last second, with the blade nicking her dress and a few strands of her silver-white hair. In a move to gain some ground, Seika had masked himself in a cloak of chakra, a small application of transformation to change him into the shuriken that moved at speed identical to his own. Seika somehow managed to slip pass Saimei, before suddenly poofing back into his original form. And in one go, he would attempt to land an open palmed thrust to Saimei's just hard enough to startle her. Likely due to her Byakugan's 360º field vision, Saimei quickly managed to turn around and grasp Seika's hand. If successful, she would start draining him of chakra. With his Rinnegan's ocular powers, having examined Saimei's body on more than one occasion, Seika would be able to read any slight muscle movement and predict her actions from them. Seeing her intentions as clear as day, Seika openly accepted her hand, grasping it with a ridiculous vice grip, having no intention of turning her lose. Seika's glare, dug holes into Saimei's face, he cracked a smile feeling as his chakra was beginning to leave his body. "Let's not play chakra tug of war." Generating his majestical energies into Human Path and the Naraka Path, Seika would be given a view of Saimei's entire mindscape, gaining vast intelligence in a matter of seconds. "Peace is what you claim you want, seeking power to achieve it... Sounds like another Indra to me.... Even taking the souls of your own brethren for power." Suddenly, Saimei's chakra absorption was halted, as a visible barrier encased both of the combatants. "Saimei Ōtsutsuki.. Turn away, now. Forget the dream of accomplishing peace with power. It has failed in the past and It will fail again. Surrender and return to your home. Or else, I'll end you here." "...Thou art right. It hath failed, because that power hath been used in the wrong way. As fer mineself, I am destined to bringeth forth Heaven to this world... thou will not get in the way of the Child of Prophecy!" Saimei said, slightly goggling her eyes at the end of her sentence. A faint green aura was beginning to surge around Saimei, progressively weakening whatever technique Seika was attempting to perform. Chiyoko's visage changed as she observed the minute details of Seika performing a grip on Saimei's hand. Observing the battle with the aid of her powerful dōjutsu, she would exit the clam and tranquil position of the lotus and stand in mid air as she prepared for the worst, inserting herself into the battle to save her sibling as well as combating the man before her. Such an action would break the words Chiyoko acknowledged, which would stay out the fight, but she wouldn't just stand by and let family get harmed. Carefully watching the mans movements, she would be prepared to stop the assault should it get out of hand. "Uncle Hagoromo... Why must this continue to go on..." Chiyoko thought to herself. "Child of Prophecy, eh?" Seika chuckled lightly, losing his grip on Saimei's hand and slowly pulling away from her. "You are persistent. I kinda like that in you." He flashed a bright smile, glancing over toward Chiyoko, his face changed, showing a more displeased look. "But, I cannot allow you to roam this world causing calamity seeking power. We're finished here." Upon finishing his words, Saimei would suddenly feel a sharp pain in her hand. She would then have to take notice of the protruding from her palm, hindering her movement while transmitting his chakra into her being. "I won't say it again, this is your final chance. Turn. Away." Seeing blood leaking from the hands of her cousin greatly enraged Chiyoko, but due to the situation, she kept her composure. "Cousin Saimei... You know I can't sit by and watch you get hurt, so I'll ask you to end this before I do..." Chiyoko said as the sheer color decorated her beautiful her Tenseigan as she drew on another power from within. "Chiyoko... doeth not interfere! If this is the trial Uncle Hagoromo wishes for, I will persist to the end. I will not fail, either." In one swift motion faster than the eye could see, Saimei stabbed Seika in the gut with the edge of her shakujō. The black rod embedded on Saimei's palm shattered and her wound began healing at a rather fast pace, "The Ōtsutsuki art the true masters of chakra. Thy techniques will not work on me." With the man's vision, he saw her movement -- from the point of beginning to the actual strike -- all this information was within his sights. Not a single detail was delayed, despite being in such close proximity, Seika could react just quick enough to evade the full force of the staff. It somehow being able to make contact with him, releasing a minor shockwave that sent him back several meters. His footing became unbalanced as he slid across the sandy floor. Noting that his chakra was temporarily unavailable for use, Seika stood with a smug grin. "Nicely done," He commented in a humorous tone. "I can honestly say I underestimated you. Though your cousin, I can't say the same. Unable to hold her position of being a neutral party, it shows weakness." Seika slightly turned his face to Chiyoko, "Have you no self restraint? If you truly desire to end this for the sake of your cousin, by all means.... Be my guest." Seika's words were harsh, broadcasting his growing aggression. Saimei began to walk towards Seika, her aura increasing and revealing to be composed of ghastly faces and ethereal teal fire, "Thy peace is corrupted, 'tis not a true peace. Evildoers, idealists, fanatics... all of them will someday break that false peace, if not already broken by the actions of corrupt ordinary leaders. I will recreate this whole world into an heavenly realm of perpetual peace... a clean slate, free of man's evil machinations." Her eyes glowed an heavy teal-green color before she was engulfed in her own aura with a bright flash, after which Saimei had entered a new form: standing firm with her shakujō on the ground, Saimei now had a teal ghostly aura that occasionally formed into several screaming ghostly faces, her hair became smoother and her Tenseigan glowed brightly. She also gained three bright cyan magatama markings on her chest and a dark outline around her eyes in addition to her tear marks, "This hath gone long enough! Thou art the one who shouldst be surrendering this trial, and allow mineself to bewray thee Heaven!" Nine Truth-Seeking Balls now hovered behind Saimei covered in ethereal fire, resembling will-o-wisps.